


В голове у Шеппарда привычно закрутилось и зашуршало.

by adianna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	В голове у Шеппарда привычно закрутилось и зашуршало.

В голове у Шеппарда привычно закрутилось и зашуршало. Перед глазами типографским шрифтом промелькнуло: «Все дураки».

\- Мне кажется, ни одна сторона не обладает достаточным количеством ресурсов, чтобы принимать единоличное решение, - дипломатично перевел мозг.

«Идиоты безрукие». 

\- Поэтому, с разрешения Совета, я принимаю на себя полномочия по разрешению данного конфликта, - вежливо и аккуратно, как учили на курсах внеземной этики.

Саларианская сторона возмущенно застрекотала об убытках и инвестициях, заламывая руки и пялясь огромными фасеточными глазами. Представители "ГМП Инк." дули губы и, кучкуясь из-за спины друг друга, что-то пробовали заявлять о фаворитизме и людском превосходстве.

Перед глазами угрожающе замерцало красным. «И если какая-то мразь попробует что-то вякнуть против…» 

\- И если какая-то мразь попробует что-то вякнуть против... - а это мозг транслировать в цивилизованную речь почему-то отказался. Ну и ладно. - Сам всех перестреляю.

\- Вот, Шеппард, - по лицу Гарруса сложно понять эмоции, но Шеппард был уверен, что протягивая штурмовую винтовку турианец улыбался, – специально для такого случая откалибровал.


End file.
